I Can Be Your Romeo
by thechristmasnut
Summary: The Crawford's and the Brewers have been at war since they can remember...they both despise each other but will this change when their kids get involved with each other? Will there be love? or will their families rivalry destroy whatever chances they had?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Look I have had some writers block for 'Into Yesterday' and how I was going to connect it to the finish I want so yeah. For school I had to watch Romeo and Juliet (The one with Leonardo DiCaprio in it ****) yeah well I watched it and let me say…WOW! So I decided to do this story about that so I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or anything :)**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~No one's P.O.V~_

_In a hospital bed sat Rose Crawford and next to her was her proud husband Mark Crawford. Yes that's right. The Crawford's, the same couple that created and ran Crawford Industries. To say they were rich was an understatement. The couple were in charge of one of the 2 richest companies in the world. The couple had just gone through an exhausting night with the birth of their first child. In the woman's arms was the little baby girl. Their first and only child. They smiled down at the little girl who was now peacefully sleeping. Rose looked up to her husband._

"_Mark, what should we call her?" asked Rose. The man looked down with a look of thought plastered on his face._

"_Well I was thinking…maybe…Kimberly" he said with a smile. His smile widened as he saw his wife smile and nod at the name._

"_What about her middle name?" asked Rose again. Mark's smile faltered as he began thinking. After a minute of silence Rose spoke up. "What about Anne?" she said with a smile. Mark nodded and then spoke as well._

"_What about, Kimberly Anne Juliet Crawford?" asked Mark with a look of worry on his face. His wife smiled and agreed. They then informed the doctors to put that name on her birth certificate and then they continued to look at the little angle._

_~! #$%^&*()~_

_Eleanor Brewer looked at her son with a smile plastered on her face. She then felt someone place an arm on her shoulder and looked up to see John Brewer, her husband and father to her newborn child. She smiled up and him and then turned back to the sleeping son. He already had the Brewer dark brown hair and the chocolate brown eyes. He looked just like his father, she thought to herself. You see the Brewers weren't a normal family either. They were the owners of Brewer Industries, one of the 2 richest companies in the world alongside the Crawford's. But there was something between these families, you see they had a feud. A feud that no one knew when it started and who started it but both families hated each other with a passion. They were competition in the business world and not to mention they owned the two richest companies in the world. The families had always been causing trouble throughout Seaford with the feud. Like fights brawling in restaurants because of something someone said to one being jumped by a bunch of the others. Eleanor looked down at her son and smiled._

"_Jackson Romeo Brewer" she said with a smile. Her husband smiled down at the new mother and his first born. "Jack, you are going to make us very proud" she said with a sweet smile. Then suddenly Jack burst into tears. Eleanor looks up at john worriedly. Soon the nurse comes running in and takes Jack from Eleanor's arms so she can rest. She then walks out in the hallway to see a nurse doing the same to another crying baby. They walk up to each other and start talking only to realise the babies had stopped crying. They go to return them to their parents when they cry again so they bring them close and they stop. Well that is strange, one of the nurses thought. She looked up at the other nurse in surprise._

"_Do you think?" she said with disbelief. The other had her jaw hanging open._

"_Oh my lord" said the other. They looked at the two children who were now fast asleep._

"_They could be the ones to end this everlasting feud between the Brewers and the Crawford's" they said together. They smiled and walked back to the rooms to see the parents passed out of exhaustion. She smiled and put jack back in his cot and left. As she walked out the door she turned back to jack._

"_Good luck Jack…You're going to need it" she said before walking out of the room and walking down the hall to get lunch. _

_Little did the two know, their lives were about to get a whole lot more complicated than they thought that it would get._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews! It means a lot to me! Ok so here we go with chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or anything**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

_I looked around me to see where I was. I was sitting on a wooden tree swing and was wearing a dress…wait WHAT! I looked down and starred at the dress. I couldn't believe I was wearing a dress…but I guess it was kind of pretty. I kept looking at it until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see the familiar boy that was always in my dreams. I know weird right? Anyway I never saw his face but I saw the back of him. I smiled and walked up to him. Was standing on the cliff looking over the water. I smiled and stood next to him. I tried to turn my head to look at him but I couldn't, so I continued to look at the ocean. We stood there in peaceful silence hand in hand. I closed my eyes and inhaled. 'I wish I could stay in this moment forever' I thought to myself. I then heard footsteps and opened my eyes to see him walking away. I turned and ran after him. I grabbed his arm and stopped him._

"_Who are you?" I asked hopefully. He sighed and began to turn around and I was almost jumping up and down with excitement. He was now facing me but with his head down and his beautiful brown hair covering it. He started to look up and I waited in anticipation. I could almost see his face when._

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP

"GOD DAMIT!" I screamed as I sat up. I hit the button on my alarm clock with anger and sighed and put my head in my hands. I was so close.

"So close to what?" asked a voice? I looked up to see my friend Grace standing there. Did I just say that out loud? I asked. "Yes, yes you did" she replied smirking and I face palmed. She then walked over to me and sat on the bed.

"What are you doing here so early grace?" I asked her. She smirked at me.

"Well _Kimmy_" she said teasingly. "It is Monday" she said with another smirk. I flopped back down and closed my eyes but then it sank in. _IT WAS MONDAY!_

"SHIT!" I screamed and ran to my closet grabbing my uniform. I ran into the shower and then got dressed. I curled my hair to perfection then added my Mascara and lip-gloss and ran out to Grace. We grabbed our bags and ran down stairs. I said goodbye to my parents and then we ran outside and jumped in Graces convertible and headed off to our school, Swathmore Academy. As we drove past the mall I saw my Dojo, the Black Dragons Dojo and then we continued driving. We came past Seaford High and I starred at it. _I wonder what it would be like to go there._ I thought to myself as we drove past it. Once we arrived at school we jumped out and headed off to our lockers. _Fun, school._

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I got up and rubbed my head, then all of yesterday's events came back to me. _She doesn't love me…Donna broke up with me, she never loved me._ I closed my eyes shut because I felt my eyes get watery. Call me weak but if the girl you have loved for 5 years broke your heart yesterday you would be sad to. I finally opened my eyes and looked at my clock. 7:30am on a Monday it read and I sighed and flopped down back on my bed and closed my eyes. I was too depressed to do anything. _She doesn't love me, she never did_. But then it struck me. Literally. I looked up to see Jerry standing at my door and to see that he had thrown a pillow at me. I sighed and got up.

"Yo you're finally up Brochacho" he said with a smile. I looked at him with a sad expression and then flopped back down. I heard him sigh and walk over to me. "Look, it's going to be ok Jack" he said sadly with a look of sympathy on his face. I scoffed at him and got up and walked to my closet and got a pair of jeans and a white V-neck and walked to the bathroom. I got into the shower then got ready. I came out and got on my high-tops. Once they were on I looked to Jerry to see him holding my leather jacket. I put it on still with the blank expression on my face. It was black and on the back it said ROMEO in capital letters. Jerry had a matching one with the word "SWAGMASTER" on it because…Well I don't really know why. I then grabbed my bag and we walked out of my room and down stairs. I saw my mum come to me but I just walked out the front door. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, not even Jerry, and thankfully he got the hint. I walked over to his car and waited for him. a few moments later he emerged from the front door and walked over to me with two apples in his hands. He threw one at me and I caught it and took a bite of it as we jumped into the car and headed off to school I sighed and tried to push the thoughts of Donna to the back of my head. Once we arrived and we hopped out. As we walked down the corridor I felt as if all eyes were on me. I then spotted two Black leather jackets with the words "KRUPNICK" on one and "PLAYA" on the other. I sighed and then Jerry led me over to them.

"Hey Jerry, Hey Jack" Said Milton. I waved and then turned to the locker and opened it and shoved my bag in. I closed it and pressed my forehead against it and closed my eyes. I did not want to be here, because _she_ will be here. I guess the guys noticed my behaviour and Eddie put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be alright Jack" he said. I sighed and turned back to all of them only to see _her_ and her posse walk through the doors. _Oh god lord._ I thought to myself as she walked towards us. I gulped and then watched Donna as she walked past me. I felt my heart break and I turned away. _This is going to be one heck of a rough day. _I thought as the bell rang and we got our books then headed off to class. We walked into class and sat down in the back. I sighed and put my head on my desk as the teacher started to ramble on about something to do with World War 2 or something but I just zoned out. _She doesn't love you. _Was what kept replaying in my head when suddenly I felt someone hit my arm. I looked up to see Jerry standing there with his books in his hands.

"Time to go Romeo" he said to me and we got up and walked to our next class. I did the exact same thing that I did in the first lesson and thankfully the teacher didn't do anything to stop me.

_~Time Skip~_

I walked out from my last class and got my bag. I walked out of the building and saw a crowd of people gathering around something. I walked closer and noticed that they were chanting _'FIGHT, FIGHT'_. I ran over and pushed through the crowd until I saw what was going on. It was Jerry and Frank and they were fighting. _Not again._ I thought to myself and tried to get them to stop it when suddenly someone pulled Frank away and Jerry to. You see Frank was the nephew of Mr Crawford, the family that we had a feud with. About what you ask? To be honest I don't even know. He was fighting Jerry because Jerry is my cousin. Though his last name isn't Brewer he is still family so they hate him none of the less. I saw that the two men dragging them into the principal's office was Seaford High's Principle Mr Fosters and the deputy Principle. I sighed and followed behind and we walked into the office. Soon enough my dad arrived and so did Mr Crawford, the principle of Swathmore came to because that was the school that Frank attended.

"Ok, this is the last straw. We get that your families have a feud but this must end" said Mr Fosters. I looked to see Jerry looking angry. _He is probably mad because he didn't get to finish him off._ I thought and turned back to the principle. "We know that Jack here" he said pointing to me. "Didn't have any part in this and is innocent so he is not being punished. But as for you two" he said pointing at Frank and Jerry. "You two have one more chance and if this happens you will BOTH be expelled from here and Swathmore and will never be able to return" he said and the principle of Swathmore nodded in agreement. Then the parents nodded and the Crawford's got up and left with Frank in tow. I looked up at my parents as they walked towards me and I took this as my time to leave. I got up and walked away. I walked out of the school grounds and down to the beach. I sat there and got out my book and started to draw the sunset. After an hour or so I was pleased and put it away and just looked at the ocean. I then felt a presence and I turned to see Jerry standing next to me. he then sat down and we just looked at the ocean.

"I'm sorry bro" he said to me. I scoffed.

"What for? Fighting with Frank?" I said and I turned to him. "Why can't we go one day without something going on!" I cried.

"Hey! He started it!" Jerry said and I exhaled.

"Jerry that's not the only thing I was talking about" I said simply. I saw him look at me with confusion his face but then he realised what I was talking about, he then sighed.

"Look Jack, you got to get back on the donkey" he said…What does that mean.

"What?" I said confused. He sighed and gave me an are-you-kidding-me look and then spoke again.

"Look tonight it Halloween bro!" he exclaimed. I sighed.

"And?" I asked blankly. He sighed again and then continued.

"And what do the Crawford's do every year?" he asked. I then looked up from the water and turned to him.

"No, No, No! Absolutely not Jerry!" I cried but he just smirked and I knew it was too late to escape from.

"Yes, we are going to a Crawford Party!" he said with a smirk. I gulped loudly.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Ok so there is chapter two people! Woo Hoo! YEAH ok. So remember to REVIEW! Remember to rock on and keep surfing people! - Lauren**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 of 'I Can Be Your Romeo!' I hope you all like it :) Well lets go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or anything**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

Class had just finished for the day and I walked to my locker to get my books and my bag. I reached in and grabbed then before closing my locker and started to head out of school when I saw Grace running up to me.

"KIM!" she cried. I walked towards her worriedly.

"What's wrong Grace?" I asked her with concern clear in my voice.

"Frank…He's fighting again…" she managed to say between breaths.

"And?" I said to her blankly. Frank always gets into fights so this is nothing out of the ordinary. I then saw a look of worry go over Graces face.

"He's fighting Jerry" she said with a scared expression. Jerry was the nephew of Mark Crawford. _Oh good god what has he done._ And with that we ran out of the building and jumped into graces car and drove to where the fight was happening. When we arrived the car park was empty, I turned to her and looked at her confused. She just shrugged and we headed back to my house. After a few moments we were there and we hopped out of the car and walked to the door. One we walked inside I saw my dad ordering around our staff and my mum was probably upstairs. _Oh, the Halloween party is tonight._ I said to myself only to be dragged upstairs by grace. Once we were inside she turned to me and smiled.

"Grace…what are you doing?" I asked her, but she just gave me a sweet smile.

"We are going to get your costume ready now COME ON!" she cried. I laughed at her childish actions and walked into my closet and got my white dress ready and my wings. I was dressing up as an angel and grace was dressing up as a…princess apparently. I turned to see her holding a beautiful purple dress and a tiara. I smirked at her and we began to get ready. After we both had a shower we dried our hair and did our nails and makeup. We finally put on our costumes and I smiled and gave her a nod of approval. We were sitting around when my maid Joan walked in.

"Kim, Grace, the guests are arriving and your mother asks for your presence downstairs" she said sweetly. I nodded and Grace and I started to make our way down stairs. Within the first 5 minutes of the party I lost grace.

"So much for sticking together" I mumbled and made my way to a balcony that overlooked the entry to the house. There were fireworks going off and I looked at them then turned and looked back at the party. _This is going to be a long night._

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I stood down at Fisherman's Grove where the rides were going off and there were a ton of people. I was leaning against a pillar and watched as Milton and Eddie were dancing around on the abandoned stage/set in front of me. I turned and looked at the ocean and it was beautiful, but I then heard a car pull up. I looked over my shoulder to see Eddie and Milton laughing so hard they looked as if they were going to wet themselves. I looked for the source of the humour and my eyes came upon Jerry who was dressed as a…Elf? Or something? He had like a bow and arrow…was he meant to be Robin Hood? Hahaha oh wow. I thought to myself as he walked over us. He gave Milton and Eddie a slip of paper each and then came over to me and bowed and held out the note. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"My brave knight, here is my token of appreciation for… um" he said getting up before continuing. "Um….oh whatever just take it" he said whilst chucking the invitation into my hands. I chuckled because I was dressed as a knight but then turned my attention to the letter in my hands. I looked at it and then back to him. i gave him the invitation and started to walk off. "Jack where are you going?" called Jerry.

"Home!" I cried over my shoulder. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Jerry.

"Jack, forget about Donna, open your eyes to other beauties, come with us" Jerry exclaimed.

"Yeah come on it will be fun" said Eddie.

"Yeah and you can finally forget about that witch" said Milton. I laughed and then sighed.

"Fine..." I said and they cheered and dragged me to the car. Once we all in the car we headed off to the Crawford's mansion. _Oh someone help me._

_~Time Skip~_

I came out of the bathroom stall and looked at myself in the mirror. Today I have done nothing but be depressed about how Donna left me there that night. Jerry said I would get over her if I came here but obviously it isn't working. I turned around looked around. I looked at all of the beautiful fish that were swimming around the fish tank that stood as a wall between the two rooms. I looked at them in interest. _They looked so…free._ I thought to myself. My thoughts were interrupted by my eyes coming upon a pair of doe brown ones. We continued to stare into each other's eyes for a moment before I snapped out of it and she looked down with blush creeping onto her cheeks. She looked back up at me and smiled, and that's when I got a better look at her. She had beautiful blonde hair and a gorgeous face. I smiled at her, she was….Amazing! We were interrupted from our stare off when a woman came into her room and said something to her, she then started to drag her out and I ran out to see where the beautiful girl was going. After I tore through the crowds I saw her being led to a man. He then put out his hand to dance and she accepted and they danced around the room. She kept looking at me and smiling.

_I think I'm falling for her._

**Hey guys, ok so not my best chapter but im really tired. Sorry, but remember to review and what not :D Rock on and keep surfing -Lauren**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I really have nothing to say but yeah, here is chapter 4 everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or anything**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I was in the powder room sitting down, escaping the music and the people, you see the powder room is pretty much the makeup room for our guests, And what was I doing there? I was hiding, and it was a great spot because it is the last place they would look for me. I was walking around when I walked to the fish tank and had a look at the fish. _They seemed like they were so…free._ I thought to myself. I continued to look at them when a pair of brown eyes caught my own. I stared into them and for some reason I couldn't turn away. After a while I finally managed to turn away and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I then looked back up at the person, but this time I got a proper look at them- or should I say him. He was gorgeous! He had beautiful brown hair with chocolate coloured eyes to match, and on each cheek was a little freckle making him more adorable. My thoughts were interrupted with Joan barging through the door. _Great I'm going to need a new hiding spot._ I thought to myself as I saw the puffing woman standing in the door way with relief on her face.

"Kim! Brody wants to dance with you!" she squealed. I smiled slightly at the thought of the handsome boy that apparently _'liked me'_ according to grace, but for some reason my mind kept on wondering back to the brunet boy on the other side of the fish tank. I was interrupted again by Joan dragging me out of the room. I turned and saw the brunets smile fade and I was then dragged onto the dance floor. Finally Joan stopped and I saw Brody, my mother and Grace standing in front of me. I smiled and Brody put out his hand.

"Care to dance?" he asked with a smile. I hesitantly nodded and we started to dance around the room in silence. Every now and then I would look over his shoulder and see the boy dressed as a knight looking at me and smiling. After a while we finally stopped and then Brody went off to talk to his friends and I was left alone with Grace.

"He so likes you!" she squealed.

"Yeah..." I said whilst looking around for the familiar brunet I met earlier but sadly I couldn't see him.

"Are you alright Kim?" she asked. I nodded and she then sighed. "Well I'm going to go and grab a drink" she said and walked off. I stood there and looked at all of the people dancing and smiled. _This is how it should be_ I thought to myself only to be pulled away from the crowd. After the mystery person lead me away they finally stopped and I saw who it was. _It was him!_ I looked up to him and smiled.

"Hi" I said shyly. I heard him chuckle.

"Hi" he said. I smiled at him, and he returned it. Once again we were locked in a trance, we were staring into each other's eyes.

"So what is your name?" I asked. He smirked and looked down on me.

"Call me…Romeo" he said with a smirk. I smiled back._ How cliché._

"Really Romeo?" I asked. He chuckled and I smiled. _He has a nice laugh._

"Well it is my middle name, so yeah" he replied with a shrug. I smiled at his cuteness and giggled earning a million dollar smile from him- Romeo. "What about yours my fair maiden?" he asked as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I giggled and smiled at him.

"My names Kim" I said. He smiled and looked at me.

"Kim, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he said with a smile. Ok this guy was the sweetest guy that I have ever met! I squealed in my head and then turned back to the guy.

"Well _Romeo _care to join me on a walk in the gardens?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and we walked out to the gardens.

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

"Well _Romeo _care to join me on a walk in the gardens?" she asked. I couldn't say no to her! I then nodded and we headed outside. I must admit, the Crawford's had an amazing garden! It was truly beautiful! If Milton was here he would of fainted, haha. I was walking alongside her- Kim as we walked around the garden.

"So Kim, tell me about yourself" I said.

"Well, I am an only child, but my cousin lives with me. He tends to get into fights a lot but thanks to me and my friend we try to keep him out of them. I have an over protective father and a mother who just… I don't even think she loves me ya know" she said. I felt sad for her when she spoke about her mom. I put a hand on her arm.

"I'm sure she loves you Kim" I said. I saw her smile and we then continued walking.

"Well, tell me a bit about yourself Romeo" she said with a smile.

"Well like you I am an only child and my cousin is around all of the time. He gets into fights to but I couldn't live without him. We are more like mates then we are siblings if you know what I mean. Well I have a mother who smothers me and a father who expects great things from me but I don't want to let him down" I said and I then stopped in my tracks and looked at my feet. I felt a hand on my cheek and looked up to see Kim with a sad smile on her face.

"You wold never let him down, he is your dad. You could never let him down, even if you tried" she said with a smile. I smiled back at her and we then continued walking. "So, why do you call yourself Romeo?" she asked me. I sighed and decided to answer the beautiful girl.

"Well, 1. It is my middle name, 2. My friends think I am a ladies man, and 3. They think it suits me…I guess" I said unsurely at the end. She giggled and we stopped walking.

"Well what is your real name?" she asked with a smile. I sighed and looked at her with a smile.

"My real name is J-"

"JACK!" someone called from behind me. I turned around to see Jerry sprinting towards me.

"KIM!" called another voice and I looked at Kim to see a brunet dressed a princess running towards her. When both of our friend finally came close enough Jerry grabbed my arm.

"Yo, we got to go man- No way" he said. I looked at him confused and turned back to Kim only to see her and her friend doing the exact same thing. I looked at her friend, _she looks familiar._ I thought to myself. "Grace?" Jerry asked. My eyes immediately widened. _Oh good lord._

"Jerry!" She screamed. Oh this is not good- wait. I was confused, how does grace no Kim unless.

"YOU'RE A CRAWFORD!"

"YOU'RE A BREWER!" we yelled at each other at the same time. I looked at her with disbelief. I couldn't believe it. The girl I like was my enemy. I then felt Jerry tug my arm.

"Come on dude! We gotta go man!" cried Jerry and he started to pull me away from Kim and Grace. He led me out of the gardens and to the car park. I turned around to see Kim still standing there with a look of disbelief plastered on her face. I turned back to the car park to see us coming to our car that Eddie and Milton were standing around waiting for us. We jumped in and we drove off. Milton and Eddie were asking questions but I tuned them out. _Kim was a Crawford, Kim was a Crawford, SHE WAS A GOD DANG CRAWFORD!_ I screamed at myself as I came back to reality.

"He was with Kim" Jerry said. I perked my head up at the name of the gorgeous girl I met only a few minutes ago. I then felt someone grab my shoulders and shake me back and forth rapidly.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? KIM ISNT JUST ANY CRAWFORD YOU KNOW JACK! KIM HAPPENS TO BE KIMBERELY ANNE JULIET CRAWFORD, DAUGHTER OF MARK AND ROSE CRAWFORD!" Milton screamed at me. _She was THE Kim Crawford? Well this just keeps on getting better and better._

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I watched as he was dragged away by Jerry. I stood there in disbelief as it all happened before my eyes. I couldn't believe it. _He is a Brewer, my only enemy!_ I cried to myself only to be interrupted by Grace.

"Really Kim? A Brewer?" she cried. I sighed and looked at her and glared.

"I didn't know that he was a stinking BREWER GRACE!" I hissed at her. I heard her sigh and then turn to me.

"Kim he isn't just any ordinary Brewer boy" she said with a sad tone. I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about Grace?" I asked worriedly, she sighed yet again and turned back to me.

"He is Jack Romeo Brewer, son of Eleanor and John Brewer" she said. I starred at her. _This can not be happening._

**Well there it is people! I hope you all like it! Remember to Review and remember; Rock on and Keep surfing! -Lauren**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here is chapter 5, I have no idea how this is going to turn out but yeah, I'm going to do what I do best and wing it! So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or anything**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about last night. _Kim is a… Crawford! _I screamed at myself. I then stood up and started pacing around the room. _'What if she is a Crawford? She was so nice and sweet and Kind, everything a Crawford was known not to be!' _I screamed in my mind again. I then dropped onto my bed and sat there. _'We could never be together'_ I said and put my head in my hands and closed my eyes.

"You could be together you know" said a voice. I looked up to see the one and only Jerry Martinez. I looked at him shocked. _'How did he know?' _I asked myself. He then rolled his eyes. "Dude you do know that you are talking out loud right?" he said. My eyes immediately widened.

"Wait so I was screaming those things out loud?" I said in a panicky tone. I saw him nod and I started freaking out. "What if someone heard me? What if Kim heard me? WHAT IF MY PARENTS HEARD ME?" I screamed only to be shushed by Jerry.

"Lucky for me, I came over and told your parents that you were going to be late to school today because of a terrible hangover from a Halloween party last night" he said with a smile and then bowed. "You're welcome my highness" he said with a smirk. I immediately smiled.

"What would I do without you man" I said and we did our hand shake. I then ran to the bathroom and got ready for school. _Great, another day in paradise._

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I was in the car with Grace on our way to school. She was talking about how there was this guy at the party that she was talking to like the whole time but I wasn't paying attention. I was only thinking about Rom- Jack. I mean come on, why did he have to be a Brewer! He was so charming and sweet. The exact opposite of a BREWER! UGH why did it have to be him, he is so cute, and his eyes are like hypnotic and he is so…dreamy, I thought to myself as a goofy smile made its way onto my face. I felt someone punch my arm and I turned to Grace to see her smiling.

"You thinking about Brody?" she asked with a smile. I looked at her confused and then I remembered. _Brody is that guy you danced with last night stupid._ I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks when I thought about how jack was looking at me whilst we danced.

"Uh…. Um…" I started but I saw her smile drop.

"You're thinking about Jack aren't you" she said not taking her eyes off the road. I sighed and nodded only to remember that she couldn't see me.

"Yeah…" I replied embarrassed. I heard grace chuckle and I looked at her confused. We arrived and we hopped out of the car and she was smiling. "What's so funny?" I asked her with curiosity on my face. She chuckled then turned to me again.

"It's a doomed love Kim, it will never work" she said. I then turned and looked at the ground. _I guess she is right, it will never work out between me and jack_. I thought to myself only to feel a pair of hands on my shoulders. I looked up to see Grace she had a look of sympathy but it soon turned into a smile. "But" she started and I slightly smiled. "Love is a complicated thing Kim, so you never know how things could turn out" she said with a smile and I returned it. We then walked into school with our arms linked.

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I walked to my locker and put my stuff away and then walked with Jerry to the cafeteria. Once we had lined up and gotten our food… yeah I'm not sure if it is food. Anyway we headed to our table. There was Milton, Eddie and Brad. We sat down and they all started to… well attempt to eat our food when suddenly someone came to our table.

"Hey guys" said a voice and I turned around to see Brody. We smiled and he sat down. Brody was one of my closest friends alongside everyone at this table. I came to him for almost everything… well when Eddie, Milton or jerry didn't have the answer at least. We continued talking about the football season coming up and who was going to try out, me being the captain I got to choose alongside the rest of the gang and some others who made up my team.

"I heard that _someone _here hooked up with Marly Kurt last night at the Crawford's Halloween party" said Eddie.

"Who was it?" Jerry said with a smile. We all immediately looked at Bret. He had a crush on Marly ever since she came to our school in freshman year, we're juniors now. I saw him smile and we all cheered.

"Yeah man!" said Milton as we all gave him a pat on the back. After we all settled down again, Jerry spoke.

"How was it?" he asked and we all laughed. _Only Jerry would ask that._ I thought to myself and we then turned to Brett.

"It was… amazing" he said, we chuckled and went back to our food. Suddenly Brody spoke.

"He isn't the only person who has a lady interest" said Brody. We all looked up at him and edged him to continue. "Well I danced with someone last night, and I think it looks good, I mean she is pretty, no GORGEOUS! She has beautiful blonde hair and brown eyes" he said with a goofy smile. _Ha almost sounds like Kim._ I thought to myself and smiled when the beautiful blonde entered my train of thought.

"Well who is she bro?" Eddie said eagerly. We all chuckled and I took a sip of my coke. _Oh I love this stuff._ I was about to swallow when Brody spoke again.

"Kimberly Crawford" he said with a smile and I spat my coke out all over the table and sadly over Milton. All the guys looked at me with surprise except Jerry who had his jaw on the floor. _He WHAT!_

**Well there it is, I hope you all liked it :) sorry to leave it like that but I think it was a good ending :) well yeah, remember to Review and what not. Rock on and keep Surfing :) -Lauren**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok sorry for the long wait I have been busy with school work and stuff. I'm so sorry! Anyway here is chapter 6 everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or anything**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I spat out my drink and they all looked at me with worried faces. I then started choking and took Jerry's drink and took a sip. After I was done coughing my guts out I turned back to them and they continued to shoot me looks of concern.

"Are you ok man?" Asked Brody. I nodded and we sat in silence for a while before Eddie spoke.

"Wait did you say Crawford?" Eddie said with realisation. Brody nodded slowly and Eddie gasped. "DUDE! YOU KNOW ABOUT THE FEUD MAN! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Eddie screeched at him. I then turned to Brody. _Yes why was he trying to get with Kim._

"Well it was all her mum's idea and my mum thinks it is a good choice, I mean I'm not a brewer so I don't have an issue with them but I'm not rejecting this. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" He said excitedly. I looked at him confused. _He was hiding something, I knew it._

"And…" said Milton who got the same thought as me. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile and he smiled back.

"And… She will be my girlfriend soon" he said with a smile. You know when people say that when their heart breaks, it feels like someone just ripped it out of your chest? Well they were lying, it feels worse. It felt like someone ripped my heart out of my chest and then someone hit it with a hammer multiple times before chucking it in front of a bus then putting it back in. I felt like I was going to die. _Kim is dating Brody. KIM IS DATING BRODY! Well not yet but she will soon._ I looked up from my thoughts and saw Jerry giving me a worried look. I stood up aggressively and everyone looked at me. "Jack, where are you going man?" asked Brody. I turned back to him and glared at him.

"For a walk" I said and walked out of the cafeteria with Jerry right on my heels. _I can't believe she is going to be someone else's and not mine._ Just the thought of this made me so angry that I slammed my fist into the nearest thing which was thankfully a locker and not someone. I then leant against the locker and slid my back down it until my butt was on the floor. I glared at the lockers opposite me and continued to think about the girl that I liked.

"You know if you keep starring at those lockers, people are going to think your weird" said a voice. I looked up to see Jerry. I turned back to the lockers. I heard him sigh and him sit down next to me. We sat there in silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't believe that she is going to date Brody" I said as I put my head back to I was looking at the roof and my head was leaning against the lockers.

"Well, she doesn't you know" said Jerry and I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Whatever, I'm going home" I said whilst getting up and grabbing my bag from my locker across the hall. Jerry then got up and sighed. I walked out the front and he called out to me.

"Jack what about school? What am I going to tell your parents and the teachers?" he called. I didn't want to face him so I just called over my shoulder.

"You're the master at lies, cover me" I said.

"Ok bro, stay safe" he said and then it was quiet. I jumped into my car and headed home. Once I arrived home, there was no one there but our butler. He looked at me and I sighed. I sat down on the counter and he came in.

"Ok what's wrong Jack?" he asked. I sighed. See George and I are really close, like me and my dad close, he is a second father to me. I looked up at him and then down to my hands.

"Brody he- he is-" I started but I just couldn't say it. He looked at me confused.

"Come on jack, out with it" he said teasingly.

"I- I think I like a Crawford" I said and he looked at me with a smile. I was extremely confused. I expected a lecture about how they are our enemy and what not. "Why aren't you mad?" I asked confused. He chuckled and started to clean up the plates.

"Jack, I have no reason to hate them, I'm even friends with their maid!" he said with a laugh. I looked at him and chuckled too. I then grabbed my bag and headed up stairs. I was at the top of the stairs and then turned back to yell out something to George when he beat me to it. "Don't worry Jack, I'll cover you" he said and I smiled.

"Thanks George" I said and went into my room. _Kim… Oh Kim._

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I walked out of school alongside Grace. We arrived at her car and we jumped in and headed back to my house. Once we got there we jumped out and went inside. I headed straight to the kitchen and got myself an apple while Grace plonked herself on the counter. I smiled and was about to take a bite of my apple when Raven burst through the door covered in dirt and muddy water. We looked at her and she smiled at us, we tried our hardest to keep our laughter under control.

"Hey Raven, what's up?" I asked as I tried to muffle my laughter as Grace was almost about to break.

"Nothing much, I was just doing chores for your mother" she said with an annoyed tone. I sighed and rolled my eyes. My mother disliked Raven because I liked her more than my mother. Hey! Don't hate me! You would hate your mother to if she yelled at everything you do and hated everything about you. Anyway my mother always got her to do the most pointless things but she would do them because if she didn't she would lose her job. I turned to the poor woman and helped her get a twig out of her hair. "What did she make you do this time?" I asked.

"Well she made me trim the hedges and set up the little hut thingy that the landscaper is meant to but apparently he was _'busy'_ so I did that and then she said it was horrible and told me to forget about it" she said with a sigh. "And then I had to set up the dining room because we are having guests tonight" she said. I looked at Grace surprised.

"What type of guests?" I asked suspiciously. Raven turned to me and sighed. She led me to the counter and I jumped up and sat next to Grace.

"Kim, the Carson's are coming over" she said with a sad look. The Carson's? Who were they- Oh Brody… oh no this can't be good.

"Why are they coming over?" I asked her and she looked at Grace and Grace nodded and she then turned back to me.

"Brody wants you to be his girlfriend and you are obliged to do so" she said sadly. _Wait, I'm going to be his WHAT!_

**Well I hope y'all liked it and I am in a really good mood so I think I'll try and update again tonight :) Rock on and keep surfing -Lauren**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I am in a good mood so I thought I would write another chapter tonight. So yeah here it is! Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or anything**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I was going to be Brody's WHAT! I couldn't believe it! I looked at Grace who looked worried and then at Raven who looked sad.

"Oh my gosh" I said.

"I'm sorry Kim, there's nothing I can do" Raven said and I nodded.

"What time are they coming over" I said in a monotone voice.

"They will be here in 1 hour, they are coming over at 6 for dinner" she said. I looked at the clock. It was 5pm._ Wow we have been down here forever._ I nodded and then Grace and I walked upstairs and I began to get ready. I flopped down onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

"I can't believe it!" I said. Grace sighed and came and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry Kim" she said. I looked at my hands. I got up and started pacing.

"I don't want to date Brody! I want to date anyone else, I want to be free, I don't want to be a Crawford! I don't want to be a part of this stupid feud! I want to date Jack!" I said and she looked at me surprised but then smiled.

"I know, and don't worry" she said as she got up and walked towards me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Like I said earlier, love has a way of working it's self out Kim" she said and hugged me.

"Thanks Grace, I'm so lucky I have you" I said. We let go and she smiled at me.

"I know now come on! Let's get you ready!" she said as she shoved me towards my closet. _I guess I'll just have to hope for the best._

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

It was 6pm and I was lying in my room on my bed. I had just been playing my guitar but I stopped and it was laying on the floor next to me. Suddenly my door burst open and Jerry emerged smiling.

"I am officially the most swagalicious person EVER!" he yelled as his voice went high when he said 'Ever' making me laugh.

"And why is that?" I asked with a smile.

"I told all of the teachers you went home sick and they believed me, even your parents did!" he said with a smile. I laughed and looked at him.

"Thanks man, for everything" I said and he smiled and sat down next to me.

"It's cool man" he said. We sat there in silence for a while. "I spoke to Brody" he said. I turned to him and gave him a look telling him to continue. "He said he is going to her house tonight with his mother to have dinner with her there, and I thought of a plan" he said with a smile. I turned to him and smiled.

"Let's Do It"

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

"Grace are you almost done?" I asked her as she was doing my make-up. I felt her hands leave my face and she spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm done" she said. I then opened my eyes to see my reflection, and I have to admit, I gasped like MAJORLY!

"Grace! I look…" I said speechless. She chuckled.

"Pretty? Beautiful? Gorgeous?" she said with a smile. I nodded and then got up and jumped into my dress and slipped on my shoes. I smiled and walked over to the mirror. I was wearing a royal blue dress that was short at the front but long at the back. It was a strapless dress and it was sparkly. I was also wearing a pair of sparkly pair of royal blue high heels. I had my hair curled to perfection and my makeup was magnificent. I looked myself up and down before giving myself a nod of approval before turning around to face grace. I thanked her and suddenly Raven came in. She saw me and smiled.

"Kim, you look beautiful" she said. I smiled. "There are here, come on" she said. I said goodbye to Grace as she had to go home and I headed down stairs. I walked in to see my mum, Brody's mum and Brody sitting at the table chatting. I walked in and sat down across from Brody and they all looked at me.

"Kim you look beautiful" he said and his mum nodded. I smiled and thanked him. I turned to my mother and she had a fake smile on her face.

"Kim, you look… good" she said as she turned back to our guests. SEE WHAT I MEAN! Ugh sometimes I want to shove her head in a toilet! I looked at everyone and sighed. _Great another night of pretending to be happy and interested._

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

Ok so here I am sitting in a god damn tree in Kim's garden. I managed to get in here thanks to my ninjaness. From where I was I could hear them chatting because the back door was open but I couldn't see them sadly. I have been sitting here for 3 hours! It is 9pm at night! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO HAVE DINNER! I thought to myself but I was interrupted by someone leaving their house. I looked and saw Brody and his mum walking out and jumping into their car and leaving. Finally this is my chance. I got up from my spot and walked across the garden only seeing where I was going by the moonlight, I froze dead in my spot when I saw a balcony door open. I ran and pressed myself against the wall next to it so they couldn't see me but no one came out. I then climbed up a vine that was next to it and jumped onto it. I looked straight ahead and saw the most beautiful girl. _Kim._

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

Finally, the Carson's left. I had walked to the door to say goodbye and I waved to his mother and when it was time to say goodbye to Brody he kissed me on the cheek and then left. My mother squealed like a 5 year old kid getting candy and I rolled my eyes. I then walked up stairs and into my room. As soon as I was in there I threw off my shoes and walked over to the balcony. I opened it right up and then went back to my bed. I sat there and flicked through the shows on T.V. sadly there were none on, so I was about to give up when one of my favourite movies of all time came on. Bobby Wasabi's Nanna was a Ninja! What I may be a black Dragon but not by choice. I love Bobby Wasabi, he is like my hero! I was cut out of my thoughts by the sound of something on my balcony. I freaked out but then came to my senses. _Kim focus, get the bat!_ I said to myself. I pretended to accidently push the remote off the side of my bed so I went down to get it grabbing my baseball bat in the meantime. _3… 2… 1… ATTACK!_ I screamed in my mind as I got up and lunged at the person. They caught the swing and I looked up at a pair of familiar brown eyes. _Jack._

"Jack?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Hey Kim" he said with a smile. I couldn't believe it. What was he doing here? I smiled at him and invited him in. we sat down on my bed.

"What are you going here?" I asked. He sighed and looked at his hands but then back at me.

"Kim, I can't stop thinking about that night. When I was with you, I was… I was myself. I felt as if I didn't have to try and be someone else and you were so nice and kind and understanding. I couldn't believe I had met someone as beautiful as you. And when I found out that you were a Crawford I was heartbroken, but then I realised something" he said with a serious look on his face. I gave him a look to continue. "I realised that I am a Brewer by blood, but not by choice. Kim I would do anything to be with you, I really, really, really like you Kim" he said with a smile. _OH MY GOD! HE LIKES ME! HE LIKES ME!_ I looked at him and realised I was taking too long because he was getting worried.

"I-I like you to Jack…A lot. I can't stop thinking about you" I said and the next thing I knew there was a pair of warm lips on mine. _THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!_

**Well there it is, I hope you all liked that chapter and how there is KICK :) I hope it turned out ok :) well remember to rock on and keep surfing! -Lauren**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok chapter 8 of it here we come!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or anything**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

_HE WAS KISSING ME! OH MY GOD! _Of course I immediately kisses back. We continued kissing until we broke apart because of something called air. We slowly broke apart and we just looked at each other with goofy smiles on our faces.

"Kim" jack said getting onto one knee. _What is he doing? He better not ask me to marry him!_ I saw the brunet chuckle. "Don't worry I'm not going to ask you to marry me" he said and I let out a sigh of relief before he continued. "Kim, will you do the honours of being my girlfriend?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. I was about to accept before another familiar brunet popped into my mind. _Brody._

"What about Brody?" I asked.

"What about him?" jack asked concerned.

"He is my arranged…" I paused as I scrunched up my face with disgust. "Boyfriend" I said whilst shivering. I saw jacks smile fall and he looked down at his hands.

"I guess I was too late then" He said whilst getting up. He walked towards my balcony but I grabbed his hand and spun him around then crashed my lips on his. After a solid 2 minutes he began laying feather light kissed down my neck.

"J-j-jack" I said trying not to let a moan slip out of my mouth. He came back and looked at me with those big, beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah" he said worriedly.

"Yes" I said with a smile. He looked at me confused before realising what I meant. He smiled and picked me up and spun me around. I giggled and he then put me down. He then crashed his lips on mine for the 3rd time tonight and my arms made their way around his neck as his hands gripped my waist. The soft kiss soon turned into a heated make out session. He picked me up and took me to my bed without breaking the kiss. He straddled my waist and smirked. _What is he doing? _He then put my hands over my head so I couldn't move, once I was still he smirked down at me.

"I heard from a little bird that you are ticklish…" he said with a smirk, my face immediately paled.

"You wouldn't" I tested against him but he just smirked.

"Oh but I would" he said as he attacked me. I could stop laughing, I felt all of the air rush out of my lungs and I couldn't breathe.

"J-j-jack *haha* J-jack *haha* plea- *haha* please stop! *haha*" I cried between my fits of laughter. The brunet smiled in victory and then finally stopped tickling me. "Oh thank god" I said as I caught my breath. I sat up and looked at him with a smile, he had turned around and was now watching the T.V. I giggled at him and turned to my phone. I saw the time and gasped. _11pm! Oh NO!_ I ran over to jack and turned off the T.V.

"Hey!" he cried and I pushed him onto the balcony. He looked at me confused.

"My dad checks on me at 11 every night because that is my curfew, he will be here any moment!" I whispered to him. He nodded understandingly and cupped my face with his hands and gave me a short sweet kiss. He then started climbing down my balcony when he stopped.

"Come to falafel the mall tomorrow after school so I can see my beautiful girlfriend again" he said with a smile. I nodded and he then jumped down and ran into the darkness. Once he was gone I ran back into my room, jumped into my Pyjamas, turned off the light and jumped into bed. As soon as I pulled the covers over my head I heard my door open so I fakes being asleep. My dad walked over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Kim" he said as he walked out and quietly shut my door. I opened my eyes and looked out the balcony and smiled. _Jack is my boyfriend… jack is my boyfriend…I kissed jack…_ were my last thoughts before sleep took over me.

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I ran home with the biggest and goofiest smile on my face. I climbed the massive tree and dived through my open window and into my room. I jumped straight into bed and pulled the covers over me. And as I thought, my mother came through the door.

"Goodnight Jack" she said as she kissed my head and left. _Kim is now mine and only mine._

_~TIME SKIP~_

I walked to my locker in a good mood as last night's memories came back to me. I smiled and closed my locker. I saw jerry leaning there with a smirk.

"So… how did it go?" he asked. I smirked and put him in a headlock and gave him a nuggie _**(A/N it's where you rub your knuckles on someone's head, yeah that haha)**_

"It went well" I said as I let him go. Jerry looked up at me with a _don't-lie-to-me_ look on his face and I sighed. "Ok it went really, really well" I said with a smile.

"What happened?" Jerry asked eagerly.

"Well" I said as I turned around towards him. "We kissed, and now I have a girlfriend" I said simply waiting for his reaction. He stood there frozen. "3… 2… 1… and-" I said as he squealed. I laughed and he ran up beside me.

"MAN THAT'S AWESOME!" he said but then he stopped me.

"But what about Brody, isn't he her arranged boyfriend?" he asked. I nodded but then I got confused.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Grace" he said with a goofy smile. See jerry always had a thing for Grace even though they act like they hate each other, he is actually crazy about her. "But seriously what are you going to do about him?" he asked.

"She is going to date us both. She doesn't have a choice of Brody but she does with me and she said she wants to date me more than anything" I said happily. Jerry nodded and I then continued. "I'm actually meeting her at the mall this afternoon" I said with a smile.

"Who are you meeting at the mall?" asked a feminine voice. I turned around to see Grace…_Wait? What is she doing here?_

**Well there it is, I hope you all liked it. Remember to review and check out my other stories too! Rock on and keep surfing -Lauren**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the wait! Here it is! Chapter 9 :) hope you all like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or anything**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

Ok, what the heck is Grace doing here? I turn to jerry and see he is making googly eyes at her. _What the?_ I turn back to Grace and she has her arms crossed over her chest.

"Who are you going to meet at the mall?" she asked me again. _Ok jack, calm down and just lie, say your... meeting up with your cousin, or your meeting your new dog this afternoon._ "I'm going on a date with my new dog" I said but my eyes widened. "I mean I'm..." I tried but then a thought came to my mind. "Wait, why should I tell you? what are you even doing here Grace?" I asked. She sighed and walked over to Jerry.

"I left my book at Jerry's house last night and I needed to pick it up" she said with a shrug. I nodded and was about to let it go when I realised something.

"What were you doing at Jerry's house Grace?" I asked and her eyes widened and a look of panic spread across her face.

"Oh would you look at the time, i got to go, bye!" she said in a rush and ran out of the door. i turned around to Jerry who had FINALLY come out of his daze and he looked up at me with a worried smile and started running down the hall doing his Columbian war chant. I ran after him, hot on his heels. I had to find out what was going on between him and Grace.

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I waited in the car out side Seaford high waiting for Grace. She said she had to get her book from a friend, I didn't bother to ask who so I let it slide. Soon enough a panting Grace came out of the school building and ran towards the car and jumped in. I looked at her with a _what-the-hell-was-that_ look on my face and she just smiled worriedly and we sped of towards school. _What is going on with her?_ I asked myself as we parked out the front of Swathmore. I sighed and got out of the car and followed Grace into the school. Once we were inside we walked to our lockers and put all of our stuff away before closing them and just standing there. I turned to her and looked at her. She looked nervous...like she had to say something.

"Grace?" I said and she jumped. "Are you ok?" I asked and she nodded her head frantically.

"I'm fine, I mean, why wouldn't I be fine, I mean, everything is good? Great? Perfect? Awesome? PEACHY?" she screamed and i looked at her with wide eyes. She sighed and then looked back up at me. "Kim I need to tell you something" she said nervously. I nodded for her to go on. "The thing is...I'm...I'm..." she said.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT" I yelled.

"I've been hanging out with Jerry ok!" she said quietly. _Oh my god!_

"WHAT!" Isquealed at her only to have her slap her hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe it, she was hanging out with Jerry! I mean of all people it was JERRY! An air-head Latino who is incredibly stupid! _No, it's probably another Jerry_ I thought to myself. I took her hand from over my mouth and gave her a confused look. "Do you mean Stupid, dancing, Latino, BREWER Jerry?" I said emphasizing the word BREWER. _Kim your dating a Brewer so..._ OH SHUT UP! I turned to Grace and see looked at me and nodded.

"Well what other Jerry's do you know Kim?" she said and got her books and headed off to class. _Wow...what just happened?_

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I walked out of school with a smile on my face. I would normally walk home with Jerry but today I decided to take a detour and say hello to the girl that hasn't left my mind. _My girl._ Kim. Just saying her name makes me smile. Anyway I began walking down on the footpath when I saw a person walking on the road opposite me. They had blond hair and she looked familiar... _Kim!_ I ran across the road and snuck up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up and spun her around. I could hear her laughing and giggling. _Oh how I love her laugh._ I put her down and she turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Jack" she said and pecked me on the lips. I smiled down at her and pecked her back.

"Hello Gorgeous" I said and she blushed and I leant in and kissed her again. After a minute or two she pulled away and I pouted. "What was that for?" I asked her and she giggled but then looked at me serious... well as serious as she could.

"Jack, what if someone saw us!" she said. What is she talk- Oh. _Good one Stupid! _I thought about it for a second and then got an idea. I gave her a one minute sign and put the hood up over my head and then kissed her again. This time she didn't pull away and I smiled into the kiss. After a while we finally pulled away for air and I pressed my forehead against hers. "Jack, as much as I'm loving this, I have to go" she said sadly. I nodded and pecked her lips before she walked away.

"Bye Kim" I said and she turned around and smiled.

"By Jack" she said with a smile then turned back around and walked away. I headed home with a goofy smile on my face. _Oh what that girl does to me._

_~Grace's P.O.V~_

I was walking home with Jerry, yes Jerry. You see we are actually dating...but I cant tell Kim or she will flip. I said goodbye to Jerry and I continued walking home. See my house is across the road from Kim. I was walking through the bit of forest which lead to the main road towards our house when I stopped. I Saw Kim walking on the other side of the road kissing a guy in a black hoody...Wait WHAT! I turned back to her and was completely confused. _Calm down Grace, maybe it isn't Kim but just another girl that looks like Kim._ I said to myself trying to calm myself down. I then saw them talking. I walked to the edge so I could hear them.

"I have to go" she said. _Yup that's Kim. _No, it couldn't be her. _Yeah, its just a girl that looks exactly like her, happens to be wearing the same clothes as Kim is today and sounds exactly the same as her, I mean totally._ Oh my god I'm having an argument with myself! I continued to look at them and listening to their conversation trying to figure out who this mystery guy was.

"Bye Kim" the mystery guy said. _Told you it was Kim._ Oh shut up...that voice though... it sounds so...familiar... I looked at Kim to see her turn around and smile at the boy.

"Bye Jack" she said. WAIT! AS IN JACK BREWER! _Oh my god!_

**_Ok so not my best work but I hope it was ok :) well remember to Rock on and keep surfing. Remember to Review too :) -Lauren_**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 OF 'I Can Be Your Romeo!' I hope you all like it! Well here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or anything**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Graces P.O.V~_

I couldn't believe what I just saw. I sprinted all of the way home and as soon as I got into my room I froze remembering why I ran. I frantically searched for my phone. _I have to tell Jerry!_ I said to myself as I unlocked the phone and called my Hispanic boyfriend. After two rings he finally answered.

"Hello?" He said confused.

"JERRY YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!" I yelled quietly into the phone.

"Ok mamacita, calm down and tell me" He said. I nodded but then I realised he couldn't see me so I took a deep breath and exhaled before telling him everything I saw. Once I had finish all I heard was his breathing.

"Jerry are you ok?" I asked concerened.

"Yeah im ok" he said casually, wait… why is he not surprised?

"Jerry, why are you not surprised?" I asked.

"Umm… Well… Uh you see…"

"YOU KNEW?" I yelled quietly.

"Yeah…Sorry?" he said. I sighed at my idiotic boyfriend.

"It's ok" I said and I could practically hear him smiling. We chatted for a while before I stopped to do my homework.

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I walked home with a goofy smile plastered on my face. Once I walked in the door I walked past the living room, I looked to see my mum, my dad, Brody's mum, Brody's dad & Brody sitting on the couches. I continued to walk past until it sank in. I mentally face palmed and back tracked my steps back into the lounge room. I smiled and walked in.

"So… Whatcha all doing here?" I asked earning a glare from my mum and a slight chuckle from my dad but he was shut up by a glare from my mum too. Brody's mum put down her tea and looked at my mum with a smile.

"Well, since you and Brody have really hit it off lately and you are both in your Senior Year but you are at different schools" my mum said. I raised an eyebrow at her telling her to go on. "Well… we are having you transferred to Seaford High!" She finished excitedly.

"Wait what?" I said. I didn't know how to react.

"Oh and don't worry, Grace is being transferred too" she said. I sighed. I had finally gotten used to the school I was in. The parents continued talking but I was just sitting there bored out of my mind. Behind my mum was a window leading to the front garden. I saw something flash by the window but I shrugged it off. But when I looked back I saw a pair of familiar brown eyes and a mop of brown hair peeking through the window. His eyes landed on mine and he smiled. I smiled back. He then started making funny faces and it took everything I had in me not to laugh. I then saw him duck down. I got up and faced my mum.

"Mum, dad… People, I'm going to my room so, Good bye, so long, cheerio, later, bon voyage" and with that I ran up to my room. I ran straight towards the balcony. As I opened the doors I came face to face with my stupid boyfriend. I smashed my lips onto his. "What *kiss* what *kiss* Are you *kiss* doing here? *kiss*" I asked him and we slowly came apart.

"I missed you" he said with a smile as he pushed a lone hair behind my ear. I smiled back up at him but then something came to mind.

"Jack?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah"

"What school do you go to?" I asked hoping it was Seaford High.

"Seaford High, why do you ask?" he said concerned. _YESSS! ONE MINUTE DANCE PARTY!_

"Oh no reason, Just a girl from my school is moving there" I lied.

"Oh, is she hot?" He asked and I slapped him on the arm.

"JACK!" I said with a smile. Even when I was mad at him I just couldn't do it. He leant in and kissed me and I immediately kissed back. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I turned and pushed jack onto the balcony and shut the door just in time for Brody to come in.

"Hey Kim" he said happily. I faked a smile back at him.

"Hey Brody, What's up?" I asked as I walked over to the bed and sat down. He came and sat next to me.

"Well about you coming to school with me, there are some things you should know" he said. I nodded and he continued. See the group I sit with is mainly guys but there are two girls in it" he said. I nodded and he kept going. "Ok so there is Milton Krupnick, he is a red headed nerd, he is the smartest kid in school but he's cool, and there is his girlfriend Julie who is like a female version of him, except she has light brown hair. Then you have Jerry Martinez. He is a Hispanic dancer who is a total airhead" he said and I chuckled. "He doesn't have a girlfriend yet beause he broke up with his…. You know I have lost count, anyway he broke up with heather last week. Anyway there's also Eddie who is an African American Kid and his girlfriend Kelsey" he said and smiled. "They are some of the nicest people I know. And then there's…" he started but stopped.

"There's who?" I asked confused.

"There's Jack Brewer, yeah I know he is a Brewer but he isn't that bad. I mean he has his moments but yeah. He is also a hopeless romantic. He has been really depressed lately after his break up with Donna Tobin the hottest girl in our- uh… She's just some chick but yeah. And that's it" he said smiling. I nodded.

"Well thanks for that" I said smiling he nodded and then his parents called.

"Come on down guys, Brody is heading home" she called and we came down the stairs. I walked Brody to the door and smiled at him.

"Bye Brody" I said and he smiled. He then cupped my cheeks and kissed me I heard our mums awe and I knew if I didn't kiss back my mum would kill me so I did but let me tell you something now. It was nothing like kissing Jack. Jack's kisses were sweet but sexy and they were… addictive but Brody's were just sloppy and well…Ew… So yeah. We pulled away and his smile grew.

"Goodnight Kim" he said and walked to his car. I walked inside and up to my room and opened the balcony doors only to find…nothing. So I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth to get the taste of Brody out of my mouth. As I was brushing my teeth I looked up in the mirror and saw Jack leaning against the door frame.

"That was some kiss" he said. Wait was jack… _Jealous?_

"Aww was Jackie Jealous?" I said but it came out more like 'waw waws jawki jewous' because of the toothpaste in my mouth. I then rinsed it out and turned to him. "But seriously, it wasn't a real kiss" I said and walked to my bed.

"But you kissed back, so it was a kiss" he said and I turned to him.

"Jack, you know if I didn't kiss back I would be 6 feet underground by now" I said and he looked at the ground. "Jack, that kiss I had with Brody was the worst kiss I have ever had, but when I kiss you" I said and lifted his head up to face me. "It's the complete opposite" I say and he smiles and kisses me and I kiss back. After a while I lay down in my bed and pull the covers over me. Jack kissed my forehead before going out of the window.

"Goodbye Kimmy" he said with a smile.

"Goodnight Jackie" I said and with that, he was gone._ Seaford High, here I come._


End file.
